Me Or Your Husband
by Oh Hana-ya
Summary: [REPOST]"Ceritakan, Baek. Ceritakan saat suamimu menjebolmu. Buat aku terangsang dengan ucapan kotormu" / CHANBAEK, GS, Girl!Baekhyun/ WARNING: Dirty Talk *dirty banget*/ NC-21 (Yang belum cukup umur minggir)
1. Chapter 1

Title : Me Or Your Husband

Rated : M

Warning : GS, girl!Baekhyun, Dirty Talk *dirty banget*. (Yang ga suka jangan baca, yang suka komen)

Summary:

 _ **"K-ku mohon, Chan. Ini..ini tidak benar" suara Baekhyun seperti mau menangis.**_

 _ **"Kenapa, hm? Karena aku sahabatmu?" lelaki bernama Park Chanyeol itu setengah menggertak.**_

 _ **Kau suka posisi apa, Baek" tidak ada jawaban, mungkin wanita itu malu.**_

 _ **"Gggaaah!" Chanyeol menampar vaginanya.**_

 _ **"W-woman on top"**_

 _ **"Kenapa, hm?"**_

 _ **"En..enaakh.." ucapnya ambigu, enak saat woman on top atau enak karena jari Chanyeol kini mulai tercelup dalam lubangnya yang becek. Oh, si gadis mulai panas sendiri karena ucapannya.**_

* * *

 **Pwp lagi niih. Ada yang mau lanjut?**


	2. Chapter 2

Baekhyun beringsut ke ujung ranjang sambil tangannya memegang erat kemejanya yang sudah tidak utuh, kemeja putihnya sudah robek di bagian lengan, kancingnya pun hanya tersisa dua.

"J-jangan, Chan" katanya bergetar saat seorang lelaki topless mendekatinya. Kemeja lelaki setengah robek sudah teronggok di lantai, menadakan betapa kuat perlawanan Baekhyun. Lengan berototnya hendak meraih tangan mungil Baekhyun, tapi gadis itu berusaha mengelak.

"Jadilah penurut, Baek. Dan aku jamin tidak akan ada yang tersakiti" ujar suara bass itu.

"K-ku mohon, Chan. Ini..ini tidak benar" suara Baekhyun seperti mau menangis.

"Kenapa, hm? Karena aku sahabatmu?" lelaki bernama Park Chanyeol itu setengah menggertak.

"K-keluar dari kamarku, Chan. Ku mohon" tapi Chanyeol tidak mau mendengarkan, laki-laki itu langsung menerjang Baekhyun dan menarik celana pendeknya hingga lepas. Baekhyun berusaha melawan tapi kekuatan namja tentu lebih kuat.

Baekhyun bisa melihat Chanyeol menjilat bibir. Oh, bagaimana tidak, Baekhyun tanpa bawahan, hanya kemeja putih kebesaran yang sudah tidak menutup tubuhnya, putingnya tampak mengintip malu-malu karena Baekhyun memang tidak pernah memakai bra jika akan tidur. Pemandangan itu sukses membuat jakun Chanyeol bergerak.

"Kau sangat seksi jika seperti ini" dan tanpa aba-aba, Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun hingga telentang, tidak mengindahkan kaki-kaki Baekhyun yang mulai memberontak saat Chanyeol berusaha mengikat kedua tangan Baekhyun di kepala ranjang dengan ikat pinggangnya.

"Lepas! Lepaskan, aku!" jerit Baekhyun.

"Aaaargh!" Baekhyun berteriak makin keras karena Chanyeol yang menyentil putingnya dengan cukup keras.

"Semakin kau berteriak, aku semakin semangat, Baek" Baekhyun berusaha meredam isakannya.

"Sakit?" nada bicara Chanyeol berubah melunak sambil mengusap puting yang memerah itu. Baekhyun mengangguk takut.

"Ung~hh.." Baekhyun melenguh saat Chanyeol menjilati putingnya bergantian. Geli. Enak. Entah, susah dideskripsikan.

"Mendesah saja jika kau ingin, jangan ditahan. Aku yakin kau akan menikmatinya" ujar Chanyeol setelah puas 'menyusu'.

"Brengsek!' Umpat Baekhyun, tangannya berusaha melepas ikatannya.

"Sstt..mulut manismu tidak cocok untuk mengumpat. Ah, apa aku harus menyumpalnya dengan sesuatu?" Baekhyun bergidik saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba berdiri mengangkangi wajahnya.

"Dengar, Baek. Aku akan semakin menyiksamu jika kau macam-macam. Ingat itu! Sekarang, buka mulutmu!" Baekhyun justru merapatkan bibirnya.

"Aku tau kau tidak akan semudah itu menjadi wanita penurut" Chanyeol melepas celananya hingga kini dia telanjang bulat, dia berjalan ke arah tas yang dia geletakkan di dekat pintu. Mata Baekhyun membulat melihat benda panjang yang dipegang Chanyeol. Dildo dengan gerigi tapi tidak besar, hanya sebesar ibu jari.

Chanyeol kembali mengangkangi wajahnya, tangan Chanyeol menarik salah satu paha Baekhyun agar melebar.

"Jangan gila, Chanyeol! Jangan masukkan benda it-AAHMMMPHFF.." teriakan Baekhyun karena dildo yang merangsak masuk ke vaginanya teredam karena buah zakar Chanyeol menyumpal mulutnya. Dan dengan kurang ajarnya Chanyeol menggesekkan bolanya di mulut Baekhyun, sementara pangkal penisnya membelai dagu Baekhyun.

"Aah~yeaah, Baek, teruslah mengumpat..emmh..getaran mulutmu membuat testisku enak, Sayanghh.." precum Chanyeol mulai menetes di leher Baekhyun.

"Vaginamu nikmat dengan dildo, hm? Aku tau kau sudah tidak perawan, siapa yang memperawanimu, Baek?" pertanyaan retoris Chanyeol hanya dijawab dengan geraman Baekhyun karen Chanyeol menyodok vaginanya dengan keras.

"Oh, kau susah menjawab karena bolaku terlalu besar, hm? Kalau kau mainkan dengan lidahmu aku janji akan melepas mainan itu dari vaginamu" sepertinya Chanyeol berhasil membujuk Baekhyun karena detik berikutnya lelaki itu menggeram.

"Hmmmh...oooh..yess..jilat Baek. Kau mengemutnya, Baek. Kau mengemut testisku. Enakh.." Chanyeol mulai melepaskan tusukan dildo dari lubang Baekhyun dan tangan kanannya mengocok penisnya sendiri.

"Aku tidak ingin keluar dulu. Aku tidak akan egois, Baek. Aku juga akan memberimu kenikmatan" tiba-tiba Chanyeol menungging dan kedua tangannya mengangkangkan paha Baekhyun, tanpa ragu Chanyeol membenamkan wajahnya di selangkangan Baekhyun, menjilati klitorisnya, kadang menyedotnya. Posisi 69 jika saja Baekhyun mengulum penisnya, tapi wanita itu sibuk mendesah

"Hhaak...aahh~"

"Oh, lubang merah ini" Chanyeol menghentikan oralnya dan membuka lebar bibir vagina Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya.

"Gila, Baek, lubangmu sangat menawan. Kau belum menjawab siapa yang memerawanimu, hm?" mendengar tak ada jawaban, satu jari Chanyeol mencongkel sedikit kedalam lubangnya.

"Aaaghh! Perih"

"Jawab!" perintah Chanyeol.

"S-suamiku" cicit Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyeringai, dia tau titik lemah wanita, di gosoknya klitoris bengkak Baekhyun, membuat wanita itu sampai mengangkat pantatnya.

"Apa penis suamimu enak?"

"Mmhh..yaa" desahnya.

"Besar?""

"Ii..iiyaah"

"Ceritakan, Baek. Ceritakan saat suamimu menjebolmu. Buat aku terangsang dengan ucapan kotormu"

"Ti-tidak mau, ak-Aaaahhh~" kaki Baekhyun sampai melengkung, Chanyeol mencubit klitorisnya yang sensitif, sedangkan satu jari tangan lainnya bermain di lubang anusnya.

"Jawab, atau aku akan terus membuatmu tersiksa nikmat" ancam Baekhyun.

"D-dia memasukkan..nnh..penis panjangnya.." Chanyeol tersenyum puas.

"Lalu?" tangan Chanyeol tetap bergerilya.

"Selaput daraku di-ditembus..ssshh"

"Pasti sakit ya?"

"I..iyaah"

"Kau suka posisi apa, Baek" tidak ada jawaban, mungkin wanita itu malu.

"Gggaaah!" Chanyeol menampar vaginanya.

"W-woman on top"

"Kenapa, hm?"

"En..enaakh.." ucapnya ambigu, enak saat woman on top atau enak karena jari Chanyeol kini mulai tercelup dalam lubangnya yang becek. Oh, si gadis mulai panas sendiri karena ucapannya.

"Kenapa enak, Baek?"

"K-karena, aku akan menggesekkan klitorisku di rambut pubisnya..hh..rambutnya lebaath.."

"Damn! Aku tidak tahan lagi!" Chanyeol kembali bangun dan mengambil barang dari tasnya lagi. Sebuah vibrator berbentuk bulat dengan gagang yang bisa dipegang, dan saat Chanyeol menekan tombol di gagangnya, benda itu akan bergetar.

"Kau mau coba ini, Baek"

"Tidaaak! Jangaan, Chaan"

"Jangan munafik, Baek. Aku jamin kau akan menyukainya"

Chanyeol menempelkan benda itu di sekitaran vaginanya, diputar dari klitoris sampai mendekati anusnya, gerakan tangannya seperti menyetrika.

"Nyaaaah~Aaah~ janganh..jangan clitku..pleeaseeee..Ahh~" Baekhyun mulai bergoyang, vaginanya sangat basah.

"Oh, lihat siapa yang bersemangat di sini" Chanyeol semakin menekan di klitoris Baekhyun.

"Chan..nhh..aku keluua..rrr..AAAAHHHH!" dada Baekhyun membusung saat pelepasannya datang. Chanyeol tertawa puas dan membuang vibrator itu begitu saja.

Chanyeol mendekatkan mulutnya pada vagina Baekhyun, lidahnya membelai bibir bawah Baekhyun dan dua jarinya panjangnya sudah mengaduk-aduk isinya.

"C-cukupph.. Chan, sudaahhh" lubang Baekhyun masih sangat sensitif setelah pelepasannya, sedikit saja sentuhan bisa membuatnya menggelinjang.

"Aku ingin memberi multi-orgasm padamu, Baek. Aku yakin kau belum pernah merasakannya, kan?" jari Chanyeol semakin cepat bergerak membuat desahan Baekhyun juga semakin keras. Tak sampai 5 menit, Chanyeol bisa merasakan lubang Baekhyun kembali berkedut.

"Eung...NYAAAAH!" Baekhyun benar-benar terengah, 2 kali pelepasan hanya berjarak beberapa menit. Sungguh tulangnya rasanya sudah meleleh.

"Wow, wajah yang menggoda sekali, Baek" Chanyeol memutar tubuh Baekhyun hingga tangan yang terikat ikut memutar, Chanyeol mengagkat pantat Baekhyun hingga sedikit menungging.

"Chaan,pleasee...Ku mohon.. jangan masukkan..jangaan.." Baekhyun memohon takut saat merasakan ujung penis Chanyeol sudah membelai bibir vaginanya.

"Aku akan menunjukkan kalau aku juga bisa menggagahimu, Baek"

"Ngghh../ Hyaaa~" Chanyeol menggeram, Baekhyun berteriak. Doggy style hampir selalu meluluhkan perempuan, hujaman keras bisa mengenai g-spot dengan baik.

"Baekhyun-ah..kau..ah..masih sempiith...padahal suamimu sering memasukimu..hh..kau hebaath"

"Chanyeolh.."

"Yess! baby panggil namaku"

Plak!

Chanyeol dengan gemas memukul pantat bulat Baekhyun membuuat wanita itu mengencangkan ototnya.

"Ohh,,kau makin ketaat.. nikmat..nikmat sekali Baekhyun ku.."

Plak!

"Panas..Chan..hh..janganhh pukuul. Jangaan. AH!" Chanyeol justru makin kuat memukulnya.

"Kau bilang jangan, hah? tapi vaginamu makin kencang! kau suka digagahi kasar, hm? Aku akan memenuhinya" Chanyeol mengambil dildo sebesar jari tadi lalu membelai lubang anus Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol!Jangan! Jangan lubang satunya! Ku mohon, jangan Chan. Itu sakiit!" Baekhyun kini bergerak heboh karena ketakutan.

"Ssshh..percaya padaku Baek. Kau akan merasakan kenikmatan baru kali ini"

JLEB!

"AAARGHH!" Baekhyun mendongakkan wajahnya, lubang analnya terasa terbelah, air mata sudah keluar di sudut matanya.

Chanyeol segera bergerak, menggerakkan pinggulnya menumbuk g-spot Baekhyun, menggerakkan dildo keluar masuk di anus Baekhyun, tangan satunya memelintir payudara Baekhyun yang menggantung dan mulutnya sibuk mengecupi punggung wanita itu.

"Haah~mmhh~ nyaa~" jeritan Baekhyun berganti dengan desahan, bahkan kini pinggul Baekhyun ikut bergerak ke belakang seolah mencari penis Chanyeol.

"Lubangmu makin ketat, Baek. Gerakanmu juga makin keras. Ingin keluar lagi?" bisik Chanyeol di telinganya. Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalany dengan kuat. Chanyeol tau wanita itu tidak tahan. Dia semakin keras mengerjai kedua lubang dan tubuh Baekhyun.

"Cumm...aku cum, sebentar lag-YAAAAAH!" Chanyeol melepas penisnya dan dildo yang menancap. Memandang takjub cairan yang muncrat dari vagina Baekhyun. Ya, memancar deras. Squirt. Baekhyun sampai squirt karena kenikmatan bertubi-tubi.

Chanyeol membalik tubuh Baekhyun hingga telentang, melepas ikatannya, dia yakin Baekhyun tidak mungkin bisa kabur, dia orgasme dengan hebat, tubuhnya pasti lemas bukan main.

"Puas, Baek?" Baekhyun hanya memejamkan matanya, tubuhnya terasa mati rasa tersedot habis karena pelepasannya.

"Tapi aku belum keluar, Sayang" Chanyeol membelai wajah Baekhyun.

"Aku masukkan ya?" Chanyeol tidak menunggu jawaban Baekhyun, dia mengangkat paha Baekhyun dan melingkarkan di pinggangnya. Baekhyun terbelalak, saat penis Chanyeol sudah kembali memasuki vaginanya.

"Chan..ampuun..lelah, Chan" desahnya lirih.

"Tidak ada ampun malam ini, Baek. Kau..hh..milik..kuuh" Baekhyun sampai terlonjak-lonjak saking kuatnya dorongan Chanyeol. Berusaha menaikkan gairan Baekhyun, jari tangan Chanyeol menelusup diantara pertautam organ intim keduanya, Chanyeol menekannya tepat di klitoris Baekhyun. Titik lemahnya.

"Hyyaa~ Chaaaan!" Baekhyun tersentak saat klitorisnya ikut tergesek jari Chanyeol saat laki-laki itu bergoyang.

"Enak,hm?Enakh?"

"AAh~ Iyaah~enaaakh" Baekhyun ikut menggesekkan pinggulnya.

"Katakan kau milikku, Baek. Katakan!"

"Chanyeol..hh..Chanyeollhh"

"Yeah, sebut aku Baekh.. Katakan kau milik siapa?!" Chanyeol makin keras.

"Chanyeol!" jawab Baekhyun putus asa.

"Lebih keras Baek! Jawab yang keras, aku hampiirr..hampir !"

"Chanyeol! Chanyeoll...hh.." gerakan mereka makin menggila.

"Parkk..PARK CHANYEOOOOLLLL!" Baekhyun menggelepar, Chanyeol terus menggeram sampai dia pada puncaknya.

"AAAARGHHH! BAEKHYUUUN!" spermanya memancar kuat ke dalam rahim Baekhyun. Hebat, rasanya sangat hebat. Chanyeol melepas pertautannya dengan Baekhyun dan telentang di sebelah wanita yang sepertinya sudah tidak punya kekuatan. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sekilas, mengambil selimut dan menutupi tubuh telanjangnya.

"Selamat tidur, Baek. Saranghae" ucapnya sambil mengecup lembut dahi Baekhyun.

-HAPPY CHANBAEK-

.

.

.

"Gila, aku bahkan mendengar teriakan Baekhyun semalam" lelaki berkulit tan yang merupakan sahabat Chanyeol itu berkata sambil mengoleskan selai pada rotinya.

"Kau tau, dia bahkan squirt!" bisik Chanyeol sebelum menggigit rotinya.

"Hebat, Kawan! Aku akan mencobanya pada istriku nanti malam" Jongin tersenyum bangga.

"Chanyeol! Baekhyun! Kenapa baju kalian robek? dan kalian membuangnya di tempat sampah?!" teriakan memekakkan telinga itu milik Kyungsoo. Istri Jongin sekaligus kakak kandung Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya bermain 'pura-pura diperkosa' dengan istriku" jawab Chanyeol santai. Baekhyun hampir menjatuhkan teko yang dibawanya, wajahnya memerah menahan malu. Jongin terbahak dan ber- _high five_ dengan Chanyeol.

"Oh Tuhan berkatilah suami-suami kami yang mesum"

 **END**


End file.
